Bring Back That Lovin' Feelin'
by Drama Kitten NY
Summary: If I said anything, it would give the whole prologue away. Um... Rentfic mostly about Roger.
1. Lone Dreamer

Bring Back That Lovin' Feelin'  
  
A/N: Whoa, whoa, that lovin' feelin' now it's gone, gone, gone. Erm...yeah. I have a thing for song titles and lyrics if you haven't already noticed. This is dedicated to M.P. because he is a boundless source of inspiration, whether he knows it or not.   
  
None but mine are mine. That's simple enough, dontcha' think?  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Roger Davis murmurs softly in his sleep. His words incoherent, swallowed by a soft pillow. Silver white moonbeams flicker gently across his face in the shadowy darkness. Pale arms wrap around the slumbering musician, enclosing him in a loving embrace.   
  
He begins to stir, turning slowly to face his companion. Though he hadn't expected to see this particular face, a grin creeps along his jaw. Now fully aware, the muscular blonde leans back against his pillow, holding the pale figure in his arms. How wonderful to be like this again, together, silent, content.  
  
"I thought I would never see you again."  
  
A grin tugs at the corners of his companion's mouth. Soft lips part, revealing the sound of almost musical laughter. What a ridiculous thought. Never see each other again? That was impossible. "You think too much lately."  
  
Roger sighs, his hands running absently over the smooth skin of his lover's cheeks. Calloused fingers brush back stray locks of hair, revealing deep, soulful, eyes he knows all too well. Those eyes still captivate him, full of love meant for one person. He would never be worthy of that love now. Had he ever been to begin with?  
  
The radiant lips form a lopsided grin, causing a shiver to run through the musician. That smile, so unlike any other, so rare, so special. If only he could feel those lips against his own, cover them with hungry kisses.  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
As always, the figure seems to read his mind. That one phrase nearly breaks his heart for a second time. A hushed reply hangs icily in the air, taunting the lovers. "I can't." Those words, two words, so difficult to string together, bringing tears to Roger's eyes. Another question rises from the crestfallen face, a question he would always hate.   
  
"Why can't you?"  
  
This one is unbearable, the answer ringing loudly out through the room as his dream fades.   
  
"Because, Mark, you're dead."  
  
  
So...yes I'm writing chapter one right now. I couldn't say anything about it being M/R because that would have given the entire thing away. Hope you don't hate me if that's not your cup of tea. Please, I know it's short right now, review anyway! 


	2. For The Glory of Love

A/N: None of the characters belong to me, except for the miscellaneous band members.   
Oh yeah...everyone needs to listen to "A New Found Glory" because they have inspired me! Go buy the CD! It was only nine dollars at Hot Topic! Woo! So...the lyrics in the first paragraph are...erm...borrowed from them...heh.  
  
Flashback six months.......  
  
Chapter 1: For The Glory of Love  
  
"I am a man who will fight for your honor! I'll be the hero that you're dreamin' of! Gonna live forever, knowing together that we did it all for the glory of love!" Roger belted out the lyrics, his sweet voice filling the spacious club. He winked coyly at a slim figure lounging in the corner, as he picked wildly on his guitar. The Well Hungarians were enjoying a vast popularity now that they had finally released a CD. A large majority of the material was Roger's own, but their cover version of an old love song was the current favorite.   
  
Kandie let loose on her bass, bopping across the stage with a fierce energy. Surprisingly enough, the hatred between she and Roger had dissapated within the past few months. It was quite possible that the slim figure was the cause. She smiled widely at the growing crowd, silently berating herself for every time she'd vowed to quit the band. Her vibrant, red locks shook wildly as she jumped, making her slightly dizzy. A small smirk crossed her face as she noted the emotional looks exchanged between Roger and his lover.   
  
Just a month beforehand, she would have laughed at that thought. No one could have ever imagined that Mark and Roger would end up together, in love, constantly exuberant and happy. The slew of new music was enough to make Kandie fall for the guitarist herself. As their set ended, she managed to wobble offstage, clutching her head. "A performance like that could kill a girl!" She shouted to Roger over the wild applause. When she turned to face him however, he was already gone, disappearing into the crowd, fighting his way towards the filmmaker at the back of the club. With a soft chuckle, Kandie made her way over to bar, keeping one eye on the two blondes. They were so in love...it was too deep for words.   
  
***  
  
Mark slid his arms joyously around the neck of his musician, grinning like the cat who swallowed the canary. "That was...amazing. Thank you." He found himself suddenly wrapped in a pair of strong, albeit sweaty, arms, cradled in a tight embrace.   
  
"Every word is true. I can't say it enough Mark. I love you so much more than even that song can say. I would...I would die for you." The guitarist's words were hushed, but audible enough that Mark backed away with a slight frown. Roger raised an eyebrow, not quite understanding what he had done wrong. The filmmaker sputtered wordlessly for several seconds, eyes growing wider with each breath he took.  
  
He reached out one hand to steady himself against the wall. How could Roger say something like that? No one deserved that much love, especially not Mark. He began chewing nervously at his lip, wringing his hands, just for something to prevent the shaking. "Don't say that. Don't ever say that again. You can't die, especially not for me. I can't lose you."   
  
Roger clenched his fists, going white pale when he realized the impact of his words. He tentatively reached out his arms, a sigh escaping his lips. "Baby...I'm sorry. I didn't...didn't think. I wouldn't...ever...leave you. Never ever in a million years." *Not until I absolutely have to.*  
  
Mark melted into his musician's embrace and tried to bite back the tears that threatened to break loose. He finally managed to regain control as gentle words drifted to his ears. "Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around. If it takes my every breath, to save the love that I have found. I'd keep you and hold you every second if I could....I would...wrap you in safety, save all of you that's good."   
  
Roger gently kissed Mark's forehead, letting the random lyrics trail off into oblivion. It was part of their secret game, making up tiny snatches of song for eachother, things they shared with no one else. Every tiny verse got scrawled on whatever scrap of paper was available, and stashed away in a tiny box under the bed. They had made a promise to always save that box, for a rainy day, or times when they were away from eachother. It never failed to bring a smile to either of their faces.   
  
***  
  
Aww...so that was the shortest chapter I've ever written I think. Ah well, it goes from depressing, to fluffy, and back to morose and sorrowful...you have been warned... 


End file.
